Hurt
by EpicNinjaMaster
Summary: My first sonfic! So Nya has dumped Jay and is now with Cole. They may be happy, but what about Jay? No flames, please!


**So this is my first sonfic! Hurray! The song is Hurt by Thousand Foot Krutch, and it's so sad but awesome! The lyrics are from if you want to know where I got it from. The lyrics are bolded, the story is not. Enjoy and review!**

Nya asked to see me in her room. I went in. She was crying. "What's wrong, Nya?"

"It's not you, it's me." She replied. "I'm sorry Jay, but I think I'm in love with someone else."

I gasped. "Who?"

She shivered. "You'd be mad if I told you."

"Who?" I demanded, "Who is it, Nya?"

"It's…Cole."

**Drop the ball, watch it fall far below**

** Suck you in, hold your breath**

**The undertow creeps in slow**

**Everyone owns a gun deep inside**

**It's just a matter of how much you let it slide**

Cole and Nya. They didn't fit. They never did. I could only watch them hug and kiss each other as the tears fell to the ground. Why? Why would Nya fall for Cole? Was it something I said? I was so confused. It was always Jay and Nya. What had happened to us?

**Drop the ball, watch it fall far below**

**Suck you in, hold your breath**

**The undertow creeps in slow**

**Everyone owns a gun deep inside**

**It's just a matter of how much you let it slide**

Zane was the only one who would go out of his way to help me. I wouldn't let him, though. He didn't understand. No one did. Why couldn't anyone see what was right in front of them?

**Help me help you, they won't be there**

**Help me help you, they won't see**

**It hurts when you need me**

**And I can't break your fall**

**It hurts when you can't see**

**And it hurts**

Nya came to me one night. "Jay, I need love advice. If Cole is angry at me because of something I did, what would be the thing to do?"

I didn't reply. She didn't deserve an answer. She betrayed me. Now it was my turn to do the same.

**Drop the switch, scratch the itch, watch it grow**

**Inch by inch, the cutting board, watch it swing to and fro**

**Everyone carries one deep inside**

**It's just a matter of how much you let it slide**

**Wash it off, take the loss, let it go**

**Take it in, drink it up, we can just take it slow**

**Everyone carries one deep inside**

**It's just a matter of how much you let it slide**

Cole had to cook. Nya offered to help him. I offered to help long before Nya did. But Cole chose her anyway. Their food didn't even taste good. It tasted worse because I could taste the pain I was in.

**Help me help you, they won't be there**

**Help me help you, they won't see**

I dreamt about her. She was still with me. We were still young lovers. We still had the same devotion towards each other. I woke up with tears in my eyes. Zane said that I had been crying and yelling Nya's name all night.

**It hurts when you need me**

**And I can't break your fall**

**It hurts when you can't see**

**And it hurts**

**And it hurts when you need me**

**And I can't break your fall**

**It hurts when you can't see**

**And it hurts**

Nya was with me. She was staring at Cole with a dreamy look in her eyes. She really was in love with Cole. I knew that I should've felt happy for her, but I could only feel the hate bubbling up inside my chest.

**And it hurts when you're lonely**

**And I'm standing right beside you there**

**And it hurt when you told me**

**That you'll try this on your own**

**Hope you never hurt, hope you never cry**

**Hope you never lose your way tonight**

**Hope you never crumble**

**Hope you never fall, hope you never throw away the**

I hit the punching bag with all my strength, letting my emotions pour out of me. They were together. Cole ran in, breathless. "I'm getting married! Nya and I are getting married!"

"That's great." I said through clenched teeth, "Just great."

With another forceful punch I made the punching bag fly off its chain. Cole backed away. "Look, if you don't approve-"

"Just go away." I ordered him, "Go away. I hate you."

**Drop the ball, watch it fall far below**

**Suck you in, hold your breath, watch it swing**

**Yeah, yeah it hurts when you need me**

**And I can't break your fall**

**It hurts when you can't see**

**And it hurts**

My heart pounded. The pain, the hate, and the sadness were easy to see. I couldn't help it. I wasn't ready for this. I never was. I thought we were perfect. I was wrong.

**It hurts when you need me**

**And I can't break your fall**

**It hurts when you can't see**

**And it hurts, yeah, yeah**

Pain. Sadness. Anger. Rage. Hatred. Confusion. There was only one word that would sum my emotions up.

**And it hurts, oh, it hurts**

**And it hurts, oh, it hurts**

**And it hurts, oh, it hurts**

**And it hurts, oh, it hurts**

No matter where I was, I couldn't escape from the hurt.

**Done! Hope you liked it, but please, no flames! Review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


End file.
